memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Orion/Borg supercube Encounter/Chapter Five
At Starfleet Command Colonel Wilson is just standing in Admiral Janeway's office when Captain Kira walks up next to her and also looks at the table. I feel so guilty right now Captain Colonel Wilson says as she just looks at the chair and desk. Typhuss looks at her. You have nothing to feel guilty about Colonel, it had to be done and Kathryn understood that says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. Then Chakotay walks into the office. Typhuss can you give me and Colonel Wilson a few minutes alone please Chakotay says as he looks at Typhuss and then turns to Colonel Wilson. Typhuss leaves the office as the doors closed. What the hell were you thinking when she went on board the cube you should of beamed her back with that Asgard beaming technology your ship is equipped with, but no you had to use Project Endgame and that wasn't a good idea you should of beamed her back when the cube exploded as well Chakotay says as he looks at her not giving her a chance to defend herself. Then Chakotay tears into her some more. You are the worse Starfleet officer I've met in along time I never couldn't believe that you would let a flag officer die on board a Borg vessel Chakotay says as he jumps down Elizabeth's throat. Then Typhuss heard enough and gets back into the office. Chakotay stop, Kathryn wouldn't want you to act like this says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. He walks out of the office frustrated and angry at Elizabeth. Yeah he's mad at me I don't get why you, B'Elanna, Harry, Tom, and Tuvok aren't mad at me bcause you five were like really close to the Admiral Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Typhuss. He smiles and looks at her. We don't blame you for her death, it wasn't your fault says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. In San Francisco the crew of Voyager and Starfleet officers are all gathered at Janeway's funeral, Typhuss walks up to the pillar as he starts to speak about the Admiral. Kathryn was a very kind person, a person who wanted to help people even if she didn't know them, I will miss her very much she was my friend says Typhuss as he looks at them while Kira is standing next to him. Several Voyager officers speak about the best things they knew from Admiral Janeway during the seven years in the Delta Quadrant, when Colonel Wilson walks up to the pillar. I'm sure all of you are aware of what happened and I'm sure that most of you hate me right now, but the best think I saw from Admiral Janeway when she was alive was that she was an explorer that's something we all have to remember the best about her and continue what she has done and most of you that hate me I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the former Voyager crew and Janeway's family. After the funeral Colonel Wilson walks up to the pillar of fire and just breaks down in tears, as her sister hugs her tight, Typhuss walks over to the sisters and looks at Elizabeth. I'm sorry Admiral I wished we had time to get to know each other more before you beamed to the cube I should of shot the cube with the first salvo Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the pillar. Typhuss looks at her. Don't beat yourself up about this says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. She looks at him. Thanks Captain Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him. On board the Orion Lieutenant Tucker is reviewing his sensor logs and is surprised by what his sensors picked up and reports to the Colonel. Colonel ma'am I was reviewing the sensor logs and they recorded a brief energy spike before the cube exploded Lieutenant Tucker says as he shows her the padd. She looks at the logs. So what? Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I reviewed this energy reading from the encounters by the Enterprise, Deep Space 9, and Voyager they match the same energy signature that is used by one person named Q Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at the Colonel. She looks at him. Why would the Q rescue the Admiral it makes no sense Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him. He shrugs his shoulders. Save this log and when I'm ready I'll show it to the others but for now we've got a mission to complete in the Gamma Quadrant Colonel Wilson says as she sits in the chair. The Orion enters the wormhole, meanwhile deep in the Delta Quadrant the Borg Unicomplex is being rebuilt, as the voices of the Collective speak. Cube 156 has been destroyed we've had enough of the defeats we've suffered at the hands of Starfleet, we're now out for revenge prep for invasion and destruction of the Federation the voices of the Collective says together.